Nightclan
ALL FOLLOWING MEMBERS WILL VANISH IF THEY DO DARE TO JOIN ANY CLAN, ALL HAIL ALDUIN THE GREATEST DRAGON OF US ALL. ALDUIN WILL KILL THE DRAGON ZARIAN, ALL THOSE WHO AID HIM WILL DIE WITH HIM. LONG LIVE ALDUIN... -SAHLOKNIR SERVANT OF ALDUIN =+= Sahloknir, Alduin, seriously? This is getting old. Nightclan is under full secuirty and my watch, I won't hail you. Heck, I don't even know know what you are! I'm a freaking Phoenix and if you dare mess with Nightclan, your blood will be on my immortal talons. ~Aura Um..... what the hell happened...? -smoke Idk but-- *Dashes in front of Smoke and protects everyone* --this guy's being a weirdo, and as your guardian Phoenix, I have to deal with this weirdo. ~Aura Alduin is Sev. Or Damond. And it's some huge dragon thing that shoots lasers from Skyrim. This thing. http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/elder-scrolls-v-skyrim/images/33221223/title/alduin. -She narrowed her gaze and let out a low growl- strange, sev wants to fight? Hmm... -smoke Ikr. smokestar!*dashes to her and pants* why does sev want to fight? we did nothing wrong-gemblaze,nightclan medicine cat Fix the page already!!!!!!-Ravenheart Whattt? I haven't been on in ages, what did I miss? Zarian has done nothing to the people! All she has done is protect, Zarian, Haviu and Dren all have done nothing. What do you have against the army protecting the Night? Azo has already had a death! Daunte has gone missing, what more do you people wish of this 3mp? I wish to return A.S.A.P, due to computer issues. A new gryphon has rose. The offspring of Azo's former mate, now hatched and brewing. The only one to be revived during the dust storm, (Which Azo died in,) Was SilverBelles. A silver gryphon with a blue tint, and white eyes. You wish to kill Zarian? I think Nightclan would be furious of it, because all these creatures have done is help. Some of NC's kits would be dead if it weren't for Zarian and Azo, more importantly, Daunte. -SilverBelles(Blackthorn) And hell, if this guy wants to fight, then are we going to give him one? IS it worth it? Silver has the blood of phoenix, and the whisp of ice, immortal blood runs within her. Will you be willing to go against two immortal birds? A pure blood bad ass phoenix and a Silver gryphon? More importantly, there's many out there willing to protect this line of guardians for NC. We've killed, and demolished threats, and ever since, NC has been at peace. Do you think NC will let go of that so easily? I think not. In case you hadn't noticed, Birds of Phoenix have a major protection drive, and will lay their own LIVES for their family. Especially those of warriors, not cat warriors, but those of their ancestors who before them taught modern day beasts to fight for your family. You're in a world of hell to be going against immortal birds, with immortal love for their only family. ~şïℓ√εŗɓεℓℓεş◘ɠŗγþɧσŋ Category:Clan Ravenheart